


Zacznij Beze Mnie (Ja Dołączę Za Chwilę)

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Spoilery do całego serialu, Translation English-Polish, a wcześniej pierwszy kiss, bo tak powinien wyglądać kanon!, i całe mnóstwo kolejnych kissów, i drugi, pierwszy raz, szczególnie do 6. sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wydaje się niemal naturalnym, iż po tym, jak skopano ci tyłek, zdzielono cię w głowę kolbą pistoletu i leżałeś nieprzytomny Bóg wie jak długo, to że gdy odzyskujesz przytomność, twój partner, który od dawna odchodzi od zmysłów z niepokoju i paniki, chwyta cię za koszulę i przyciągnąwszy cię do siebie, całuje cię w usta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zacznij Beze Mnie (Ja Dołączę Za Chwilę)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Started Without Me (I'll Catch Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601337) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



> Co prawda już praktycznie po świętach, ale chciałam jeszcze zdążyć z prezentem (ツ)
> 
> Fik wybrany przez euphorię, więc wszelkie reklamacje i gratulacje proszę kierować do niej ;-)
> 
> Przyznam, że fik jest ~~bardzo~~ trochę dziwnie napisany pod względem językowym i musiałam się mocno pilnować, żeby trzymać się oryginału, chociaż miejscami pozwoliłam sobie na odrobinę swobody, żeby nadać temu jako taki kształt w naszym ~~ułomnym~~ pięknym polskim języku... Niemniej i tak uważam, że ten fik sto razy lepiej wygląda w oryginale, albo może powinien się nim zająć jakiś tłumacz lepszy ode mnie (ツ)
> 
> A więc, już nie przedłużając... 
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

A więc to w pewnym sensie zaczyna się dziać ot tak, po czym wymknęło się spod kontroli, zanim Danny w ogóle tak naprawdę zaczyna robić pierwszy krok ku zrozumieniu, co jest grane.

Wydaje się niemal naturalnym, iż po tym, jak skopano ci tyłek, zdzielono cię w głowę kolbą pistoletu i leżałeś nieprzytomny Bóg wie jak długo, to że gdy odzyskujesz przytomność, twój partner, który od dawna odchodzi od zmysłów z niepokoju i paniki, chwyta cię za koszulę i przyciągnąwszy cię do siebie, całuje cię w usta.

Nie jest to tak do końca naturalne, lecz niemal zrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto wciąż odczuwa efekty otarcia się o doznanie wstrząśnienia mózgu.  
\- Hej, hej - mówi, kładąc dłoń na piersi Steve'a i odpychając go delikatnie. - Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest.

\- Wybacz - odpowiada Steve, opierając się czołem o czoło Danny'ego.

I rzecz w tym, że zupełnie nic się nie zmienia w najdrobniejszym stopniu, bo już w następnej sekundzie Steve pomaga Danny'emu stanąć na własnych nogach i natychmiast wracają do psioczenia, awanturowania się i sprzeczania, jak to mają w zwyczaju. Dosyć łatwo jest zwyczajnie przymknąć oko na smak warg Steve'a na jego ustach i udawać, że być może to się w ogóle nawet nie stało.

Następne trzy takie incydenty mają miejsce w dokładnie takich samych okolicznościach - ktoś zostaje ranny, ktoś traci przytomność, ktoś zostaje postrzelony - i to nie tyle są pocałunki, co coś w rodzaju _'hej, myślałem, że nie żyjesz, tylko sprawdzałem'_. Albo tak właśnie Danny zaczyna o tym myśleć i to w pewnym sensie zdumiewające, jeśli zastanowić się nad tym z perspektywy czasu i uświadomić sobie, że w ten sposób usprawiedliwiał to, co się działo, ponieważ to czyste szaleństwo. Jednakże Danny zawsze wykazywał odrobinę zbyt dużą skłonność do nieakceptowania prawdziwego oblicza sytuacji, kiedy chodzi o coś, co do czego nie wie, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Następny taki incydent wydaje się być odrobinę mniej naturalny, ponieważ kiedy do niego dochodzi, nie wydarzyło się zupełnie nic strasznego. W jednej chwili siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie, śmiejąc się z jakiegoś idiotycznie głupiego, gównianego filmu z Adamem Sandlerem, w następnej Danny pochylił się, by wziąć ze stołu swoje piwo, a kiedy z powrotem rozsiada się wygodnie, Steve wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem, który przyszpila go na miejscu, odbiera mu zdolność poruszenia się czy zareagowania w jakikolwiek sposób, dopóki wargi Steve'a nie lądują na jego ustach.

Steve nachyla się w jego stronę, a mózg Danny'ego nareszcie zaczyna brać się z powrotem do pracy, spowolniony piwem, przyjemnym wieczorem i czystym kretynizmem Adama Sandlera, i stwierdza _'Hola. Chwila. Co się dzieje. To nie jest życie albo śmierć. To nie jest dzięki bogu. To nie jest tylko sprawdzałem'_.

Danny wciska ręce pomiędzy nich, odpycha Steve'a od siebie i cofa się nieznacznie, opierając jedną nogę między nimi na siedzisku kanapy.  
\- Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz? - pyta, zdyszany i zmieszany, a do jego warg przykleiły się resztki okruchów z Cheetosów, które Steve jadł zaledwie parę chwil wcześniej.

Steve przyciska dłoń do oka i pociera je nieco zbyt gwałtownie - do tego stopnia, że Danny czuje potrzebę odciągnięcia tej dłoni od jego twarzy, zanim Steve doprowadzi się do ślepoty - po czym wstaje i odchrząkuje.  
\- Wybacz - mówi, na wpół ze śmiechem, na wpół z lekceważeniem. - Chyba po prostu przywykłem do oglądania filmów z Catherine, a to zawsze prowadziło do gry wstępnej.

Danny unosi do góry obie ręce. - Zdecydowanie nie jestem Catherine. Zauważyłeś blond włosy i brak piersi?

Steve zasłania usta dłonią, śmieje się i patrzy z góry na Danny'ego. - Chcesz, żebyśmy po prostu zwalili to na wypite piwo i zapomnieli o całej sprawie?

Danny oblizuje wargi i wciąż czuje na nich smak Cheetosów. - Taa, możemy tak zrobić.

Kolejny taki incydent nie powtarza się przez kilka miesięcy, a kiedy ma on miejsce, dzieje się to, ponieważ ktoś niemal zginął, i tym razem jest to wina Danny'ego. Tym razem to durny tyłek Steve'a próbuje spaść z urwiska podczas pościgu za jednym z podejrzanych i w czasie gdy Kono z Chinem kontynuują pogoń za ich człowiekiem, Danny zatrzymuje się i siłą wciąga Steve'a z powrotem na stabilny grunt, i chwyta jego twarz w swoje dłonie i całuje go jak wszyscy diabli. Całuje Steve'a w sposób, który jest prawie brutalny, ponieważ ten pocałunek zajmuje miejsce ciosu pięścią, który Danny mógłby także równie łatwo wymierzyć Steve'owi w tym momencie.

Steve mruga, patrząc na niego, a Danny przewraca oczami, odpychając go od siebie.  
\- Ani słowa - mówi, odchodząc w kierunku, w którym pobiegli Chin i Kono. - To nie jest... To znaczy, cieszę się, że nie zginąłeś, pierdol się, a teraz rusz dupę i dorwijmy tego faceta!

Inny oprych rzuca w nich granatem, a Steve, osłaniając Danny'ego własnym ciałem, powala ich obu na ziemię i ląduje na Dannym, podczas gdy piasek i kamienie rozpryskują się wokół nich. Danny podnosi ręce, by ochronić głowę Steve'a przed spadającymi odłamkami, a Steve spogląda na niego śmiertelnie poważnie i całuje go, nawet nie mrugnąwszy okiem. Danny również ani nie mrugnie.

Danny popycha Steve'a na ziemię i w nagrodę za swój wysiłek obrywa kulkę w ramię, a Steve wrzeszczy na niego, po czym mocno i szorstko chwyta podbródek Danny'ego w żelazny uścisk i zmusza Danny'ego, żeby na niego spojrzał, mówiąc z wściekłością _'nie rób, kurwa, takich rzeczy'_ , a potem go całuje. Następnie odpycha go z taką siłą, że Danny przewraca się na tyłek, Steve zaś oddala się szybkim krokiem, by się upewnić, że przestępca jest martwy albo przynajmniej naprawdę nieprzytomny i nie będzie w stanie dalej do nich strzelać.

Utknęli w sześciometrowej dziurze w ziemi, więc Steve całuje Danny'ego, żeby go uciszyć, zanim dostanie ataku paniki. To pierwszy raz, kiedy w sprawę angażują się języki, ale to tylko dlatego, że Danny odchodzi od zmysłów, ponieważ ściany wykopu zamykają się wokół niego i jest przekonany, że zginie tam na dole. I niech będzie, że mija zaledwie dwadzieścia minut, zanim na górze rozlega się głos wołającego ich China, jednak Danny potrafi się nakręcić w pięć minut albo i szybciej, kiedy jest uwięziony w ograniczonej przestrzeni.

Te incydenty przestały się zdarzać, kiedy był z Gabby, i gdyby tylko zastanowił się nad tym bardziej wnikliwie, skojarzyłby, że być może nie są one faktycznie aż tak nieplanowane, ani nie stanowią jedynie odruchowej reakcji, jeżeli Steve potrafi się powstrzymać, gdy Danny się z kimś spotyka.

Jednakże owe incydenty nie przestają się zdarzać, kiedy zaczyna spotykać się z Amber. Mało tego, jeden ma miejsce na oczach Amber - nie, Melissy - w szpitalu, po tym jak jej były usiłował zabić ich oboje. Steve wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie Danny dochodzi do siebie po operacji, z wciąż zapłakaną Amber uczepioną kurczowo jego dłoni. Wyciąga rękę, by przesunąć nią po opatrunku na brzuchu Danny'ego, nachyla się i całuje go delikatnie prosto w usta, i oznajmia "Kiedy następnym razem gdzieś pojedziesz, masz mi, kurwa, powiedzieć gdzie" złowieszczym tonem, głaszcząc kciukiem policzek Danny'ego, po czym puszcza dłoń Amber, wycofuje się z pokoju i znika.

Amber mruga, patrząc na Danny'ego, a jej dłonie zawisają nad miejscem, gdzie znajduje się opatrunek, i Danny bierze ją za rękę.  
\- To po prostu coś, co się zdarza, kiedy któryś z nas o mało co nie zginie.

\- Och, cóż, tak już lepiej - odpowiada Amber, przygryzając wargę. Jest naprawdę dobra w rzucaniu sarkastycznych uwag ze śmiertelną powagą i po części dlatego Danny tak bardzo ją lubi. - Mam na myśli to, że to się zdarza tylko wtedy, kiedy jeden z was przerazi drugiego na śmierć. Najwyraźniej to nic nie znaczy.

Dopiero wówczas Danny przyznaje przed samym sobą, że to jednak nie jest tak naprawdę nic takiego. Mimo to nic się nie zmienia, ponieważ nie jest gotowy przestać spotykać się z Amber - nie, z Melissą - lecz przede wszystkim nie jest również gotowy, by zmierzyć się z tym, cokolwiek to, u diabła, jest między nim a Steve'em, więc po prostu pozwala, by w dalszym ciągu utrzymywało się takie status quo.

(Nawiasem mówiąc: To była naprawdę ciężka modyfikacja, by nazywać ją Melissą, zamiast Amber, lecz Danny bardzo mocno się stara nie mieć jej tego za złe. Była maltretowana i przerażona, i dochodziła do siebie, i to naprawdę nie była jej wina, lecz nazywanie jej Am-elissą więcej niż jeden raz doprawdy sprawia, że czuje się jak dupek, nawet jeśli ona się wtedy uśmiecha i chwyta go za rękę.)

Incydenty ponownie ustają, kiedy Catherine wraca na wesele, i dzieje się to po raz pierwszy, odkąd przyznał przed sobą, że owe incydenty, które zdarzały się raz po raz - którym on raz po raz pozwalał się zdarzać - być może oznaczały coś więcej niż tylko zwykły drobiazg. Kiedy po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie rzeczywiście się nad tym zastanowić, jest to spowodowane wybuchem zazdrości, jakiego doznał na widok Steve'a całującego Catherine na parkiecie, który pali go głęboko, głęboko w jego wnętrzu i zostaje jedynie z umiarem ugaszony, kiedy Steve łapie go i zaczyna tańczyć jak zwariowany, zdurniały idiota, na przemian śmiejąc się i uśmiechając od ucha do ucha, gdy wygina go i obraca w rytm muzyki, a Kono w tym czasie wyje ze śmiechu.

To wówczas daje za wygraną z Melissą, ponieważ do tej pory chował głowę w piasek i nie pozwalał sobie tego analizować, lecz zazwyczaj to Danny się wycofywał, a jedyny raz, kiedy zrobił to Steve, miał miejsce po tym, jak zabił Reyesa, gdy przyparł Steve'a do ściany w pokoju hotelowym i oznajmił, że ma już, kurwa, dosyć płakania po Mattym, i wchłonął język Steve'a do swoich ust w jakiejś rozpaczliwej próbie wymazania z pamięci reszty świata.

Steve wycofał się i pochylił głowę, opierając się czołem o czoło Danny'ego, i odezwał się wystarczająco cicho, że aż nazbyt łatwo było udawać, że to się w ogóle nie stało: "Nie w ten sposób, za bardzo cię kocham, żeby tak się to odbyło", a Danny wybija pięścią dziurę w ścianie.

Aż wreszcie stało się. Siedzi w samochodzie, podczas gdy Steve oznajmia, że zamierza oświadczyć się Catherine, i docierają do niego wszystkie te lata, i Danny uświadamia sobie, że przez wszystkie te lata, kiedy prowadzili tę pieprzoną grę, on, do cholery, za długo zwlekał.

Jednak kocha go, i to nie tym samolubnym rodzajem miłości, która oznacza, że chcę cię mieć dla siebie, to ten rodzaj miłości, który oznacza, że chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli jestem kretynem, który tego nie widział, dopóki nie minęło pięć lat i jest już za późno, więc mówi szczerze, kiedy mu gratuluje, ponieważ kocha również Catherine, i oboje stanowią dobrą parę, i uważa, że Catherine potrafi sprawić, że Steve będzie szczęśliwy.

Lecz jest piekielnie pewien, że przeprowadzi z nią rozmowę na temat Nie Skrzywdź Znowu Mojego Chłopca, ponieważ ją kocha, ale nie na tyle, by tolerować coś takiego. I dopiero tego popołudnia, gdy Steve przysyła mu sms-a i powiadamia go _'Ona znowu wyjechała. Skończyłem z tym'_ , Danny uświadamia sobie, że _'Niczego bardziej nie pragnę'_ , to w istocie nie to samo, co powiedzieć _"Zostaję"_.

Tak więc zmusza się, by usiąść i rzeczywiście przemyśleć całą tę sprawę. By naprawdę rozważyć, co to oznacza, dzięki czemu, kiedy dojdzie do kolejnego incydentu, będzie miał chociaż pozorne pojęcie, co faktycznie czuje w związku z tym, więc będzie wiedział, jak ma zareagować.

Tyle że do kolejnego incydentu nie dochodzi. Steve idzie na randkę i najwidoczniej bardzo dobrze się bawi, ponieważ idą razem na kawę, a później na następną randkę i na jeszcze jedną, aż w końcu Steve regularnie umawia się z tą laską, której kategorycznie nie chce przedstawiać Danny'ego czy kogokolwiek z zespołu. Danny zaczyna sądzić, że ona tak w rzeczywistości nie istnieje, aż jednego wieczoru zjawia się z piwem w domu Steve'a i oto widzi ją na własne oczy, tę zachwycającą blondynkę o bezceremonialnym nastawieniu i drwiącym, sarkastycznym uśmiechu.

\- Och, ty jesteś Danny - mówi, uśmiechając się szerzej, i śmiało podchodzi, żeby go uściskać, a on czuje się jak osioł, ponieważ Steve jeszcze nawet nie powiedział żadnemu z nich, jak jej na imię.

\- Steve przez cały ten czas ukrywał cię przed nami - odpowiada Danny, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, nawet jeśli wcale tego nie czuje. - Nic dziwnego, spójrz tylko na siebie, może będę musiał spróbować mu cię ukraść.

\- Nie chciałem jej odstraszyć, Danno - wtrąca Steve, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. - Lynn, Danny, Danny, Lynn.

Danny otacza ramieniem Lynn i szczerzy się do Steve'a. - A więc, Lynn. Powiedz mi, nie masz jeszcze dosyć mojego chłopca?

Jej uśmiech jest taki czuły, a spojrzenie łagodne i rozbawione, kiedy spogląda na Steve'a, że to sprawia, iż palce Danny'ego zaciskają się nieznacznie.  
\- Ani trochę - mówi, po czym wyciąga ich obu na plażę, gdzie obserwują, jak pływa, i siedzą na leżakach, i popijają piwo, które przyniósł Danny.

\- Co u Melissy? - pyta Steve, a Danny kręci głową. - Nie wspominałeś o niej ani słowem od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Zerwaliśmy ze sobą jakiś czas temu - oznajmia Danny, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami ku zachodzącemu słońcu.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi? - pyta Steve urażonym i odrobinę wkurzonym tonem.

Danny wskazuje na Lynn i wzrusza ramionami. - Wygląda na to, że ruszyłeś naprzód ze swoim życiem, nie dając mi na to szansy - mówi, a następnie wstaje i odchodzi, wynosząc się stamtąd, zanim któryś z nich ma możliwość uświadomić sobie, co dokładnie on tak naprawdę powiedział.

Kiedy te incydenty ponownie zaczynają się zdarzać, jest to powolna spirala zmierzająca ku szaleństwu, ponieważ obaj zrobili się przesadnie powściągliwi, odkąd obaj niemal przyznali, co jest grane.

Wdają się w zajadłą pyskówkę po najświeższej strzelaninie, ponieważ Steve jest narwańcem, który szarżuje bez zastanowienia między świszczące w powietrzu kule, a Danny jest narwańcem, który uwalnia swój niepokój przy pomocy wywrzeszczanych słów i przerywanego wymachiwania rękami. Kiedy jego dłonie chwytają przód koszuli Steve'a i szarpnięciem przyciągają go do Danny'ego, który natychmiast go całuje, ich kłótnia zwyczajnie trwa nadal w tej zmienionej formie - kto jako pierwszy zdoła pogłębić ten pocałunek, kto zdoła sprawić, że pod tym drugim ugną się kolana, kto zdoła wpić się w usta drugiego wystarczająco mocno, by temu drugiemu poleciała krew.

Tym razem Steve odpycha go od siebie i odchodzi bez słowa.

Prowadzona w środku nocy obserwacja kryjówki podejrzanego, podczas której sprzeczka o to, kto jest lepszy, Bon Jovi czy Def Leppard, przeradza się w język Steve'a wepchnięty do gardła Danny'ego, co zostaje przerwane przez ich podejrzanego, który nagle rzuca się do ucieczki i dosłownie wpada prosto na ich samochód, gdzie oni nawet nie zwracali na niego uwagi, dopóki nie rozległ się łomot towarzyszący zderzeniu.

Danny odzyskujący świadomość po tym, jak stracił przytomność w skutek uderzenia rozhuśtanym żaglem łodzi, z którego ich bandzior zeskoczył, jakby uważał się za kapitana Jacka Sparrowa, a Steve podtrzymuje jego głowę, obrzucając go przekleństwami, po czym pochyla się i całuje go krótko i ostro, co przypomina karcące pacnięcie w potylicę.

Steve leżący bez przytomności w szpitalnym łóżku, a Danny z zamkniętymi oczami dotyka ustami jego palców, powtarzając w kółko _'nie zostawiaj mnie'_ , aż jego głos staje się ochrypły.

I to powtarza się raz za razem, lecz żaden z nich nigdy o tym nie mówi, aż wreszcie Danny zapędza Steve'a do kąta, choć mają przemytnika narkotyków w zasięgu słuchu, jednak cała ta sprawa tak bardzo doprowadza go do szaleństwa, że nie może czekać na bardziej stosowną porę, by powiedzieć:  
\- Nie no, serio, zrobimy to, czy będziemy dalej udawali, że to tylko efekt adrenaliny?

\- Danny, żartujesz sobie?

\- Nie, pierdolić to - odpowiada Danny, uderzając Steve'a łokciem w klatkę piersiową. - Zmęczyło mnie czekanie, aż stanie się coś gównianego, bo to popieprzone, że prawie _chcę_ , żeby coś takiego się stało, jeśli tego właśnie trzeba, żebyś mnie, kurwa, pocałował.

Steve spogląda na Danny'ego, jakimś cudem jednocześnie łakomie i z urazą, i wówczas ponad ich głowami rozpryskuje się tynk, ponieważ halo, _przemytnik narkotyków_ , a oni po raz kolejny rzucają się do biegu, robią uniki i fikają koziołki, żeby nie skończyć z raną postrzałową. Tym razem Kono zostaje postrzelona, więc następne pięć godzin spędzają w szpitalu. Są tak wyczerpani, kiedy nareszcie jadą do domu, że Danny po prostu w milczeniu wsuwa się za kierownicę, gdy Steve wysiada pod swoim domem, i jedzie do siebie, nie powiedziawszy nawet do widzenia.

Kiedy wychodzi spod prysznica, skonany, rozdrażniony i niezmiernie przygnębiony, i dostrzega Steve'a siedzącego na jego kanapie, skaczącego po kanałach w telewizorze, jakby to było normalne, codzienne zjawisko, musi zamrugać kilka razy, by sprawdzić dla pewności, czy rzeczywiście nie śpi.

Siada obok Steve'a, założywszy najpierw spodnie od dresu i t-shirt, jego włosy są nadal wilgotne i zawijają się lekko wokół jego uszu, i patrzy na Prawdziwe Kury Domowe Z kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi* na ekranie swojego telewizora, i czeka.

\- A więc z Chinem wszystko w porządku - oznajmia Steve. Danny marszczy brwi i spogląda na jego profil. - I z Kono będzie wszystko w porządku. - Steve zerka z rezerwą na wyraz twarzy Danny'ego. - I ze mną wszystko w porządku. Z tobą wszystko w porządku?

Danny kręci głową. - Co to ma być, przeprowadzasz inwentaryzację?

\- A więc stało się coś gównianego, ale mamy to już za sobą, zgadza się? - odpowiada Steve, ściszając telewizor. - Ponieważ z każdym z nas jest wszystko w porządku.

\- Okej - mówi Danny, powoli kiwając głową i wypatrując u Steve'a jakiejkolwiek wskazówki odnośnie tego, o czym on, do diabła, mówi.

\- A zatem - zaczyna Steve, wyciągając rękę i zaciskając palce na koszulce Danny'ego, i przyciągając go ku sobie. Danny'emu oddech więźnie w gardle. - Teraz cię pocałuję nie dlatego, bo stało się coś gównianego, ale po prostu dlatego, że tego chcę, okej?

Danny nie do końca to rozumie, dopóki usta Steve'a nie dotykają jego ust, miękko i delikatnie, a dłoń Steve'a przesuwa się w górę, by objąć jego policzek, i to w niczym nie przypomina żadnego z wcześniejszych pocałunków. Żadnego pośpiechu, żadnego pierdol się, żadnego niech to szlag, żadnego poganiania, jedynie wargi Steve'a na jego wargach.

\- Pięć lat - szepcze Danny, nie odrywając się od ust Steve'a, czując, że niemal kręci mu się w głowie. - Dlaczego czekaliśmy...

\- Czy naprawdę musimy rozmawiać o tym dlaczego, Danny? - odpowiada Steve, przerywając pocałunek i opierając się czołem o czoło Danny'ego, oddychając powoli. - Czy nie możemy po prostu... Czy musimy rozmawiać o _wszystkim_ , czy nie możemy obaj po prostu przyznać, że tego chcemy i nie zastanawiać się ani nie rozmawiać o tym do upadłego?

\- Okej - zgadza się Danny, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż kolumny szyi Steve'a ku jego włosom, obejmując głowę Steve'a i przyciągając go do siebie. - Taa, po prostu zajmijmy się...

Steve smakuje pastą do zębów i pachnie mydłem [Dial](http://www.dialsoap.com/), i Danny nie chce już nigdy więcej czuć innego smaku ani zapachu. Jest ciepły i aż wibruje pod Dannym, gdy ten wspina się na kolana, by usiąść na nim okrakiem, obniżając się na podbrzusze Steve'a i czując twardego fiuta pod swoim tyłkiem. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył i nigdy nie sądził, że chciałby tego doświadczyć. Steve sprawia, że myśli o rzeczach, o których nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, i robi rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie robił, więc to nie powinno stanowić żadnej różnicy, ani nie jest w zasadzie zaskoczeniem.

\- Ja jeszcze nigdy - mamrocze Danny z ustami przy jego ustach, podczas gdy Steve pod nim wydaje gardłowy jęk, a dłonie Steve'a prześlizgują się w dół jego pleców i lądują na jego tyłku, ich palce wbijają się w jego pośladki i przyciskają go blisko do Steve'a.

\- Ja też nie, po prostu chcę... - odpowiada Steve, zdyszany, niesamowity - po prostu nie przestawaj, tylko...

\- Taa - mówi Danny, pochylając głowę, żeby ugryźć Steve'a w szyję, rozkoszując się syknięciem, które w tym momencie wymyka się Steve'owi, wbijając kolana w kanapę, żeby przylgnąć do niego mocniej, kołysząc biodrami, ponieważ towarzyszące temu doznanie jest tak bardzo przyjemne, takie doskonałe.

Steve jęczy przeciągle i głośno, a jego palce wbijają się mocniej w tyłek Danny'ego, zaś Danny'emu w gardle więźnie odgłos będący czymś pomiędzy kwileniem a skowytem, który powinien być żenujący, tyle że gdy pozwala mu się wydobyć, Steve wpada w obłęd. Otacza Danny'ego ramionami i przyciąga go ściśle do siebie, a całe jego ciało się porusza, jakby po prostu nie mógł zaspokoić pragnienia kontaktu między nimi. Jakby może chciał po prostu wpełznąć _wewnątrz_ Danny'ego. Danny czuje na szyi jego gorący oddech, a jego zęby zostawiają siniaki, które rozmasowują liźnięcia jego języka, i Danny szczytuje znacznie wcześniej, niż się tego spodziewał, ale to w porządku, ponieważ w zasadzie jest pewien, że Steve kończy w tej samej chwili.

\- Nie spuściłem się w spodnie, odkąd byłem pieprzonym nastolatkiem - śmieje się Danny, przyciskając twarz do szyi Steve'a.

Steve mruczy z ustami tuż przy jego skórze i po prostu nadal go obejmuje, a Danny nie jest pewny, w którym momencie zaczęli się przytulać, lecz zamyka ramiona wokół pleców Steve'a i ściska go równie mocno.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, _babe_? - pyta niedługo potem.

\- Nie - odpowiada Steve i jest to pierwszy raz _w życiu_ , kiedy Steve udzielił na to pytanie innej odpowiedzi niż _'Nic mi nie jest'_ , i to sprawia, że Danny z miejsca wpada w cholerną panikę.

Odpycha się od Steve'a, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Steve?

\- Chcesz tego, zgadza się? - pyta Steve. Jego spojrzenie jest nieco rozbiegane, a oddech lekko przyspieszony. - Chcesz... Ja chcę tego. Chcę tego już zawsze i nie mogę... ale jeśli ty nie chcesz, to nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę, Danny...

Danny przysiada na piętach i potrząsa Steve'em, trzymając go za ramiona. - Czy ja tego chcę, czy przed chwilą nie doszedłem, ocierając się o ciebie jak jakiś przeklęty piętnastolatek? Czy ja tego chcę?

Steve przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok. - Jako coś jednorazowego, czy jako 'chcę, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził i został już na zawsze'?

Danny zastyga w bezruchu. - Czy ty na serio właśnie poprosiłeś mnie, żebym się do ciebie wprowadził?

\- Danny, sam już nie wiem, co ja, kurwa, robię - odpowiada Steve rozpaczliwym tonem i przesuwa się pod nim, spychając Danny'ego ze swoich nóg i wstając z kanapy. - Nie wiem. Jestem popaprany, nie wiem, jak mam... - Wymachuje nerwowo ręką, trzepocząc nią w powietrzu, jakby może był w stanie przygonić unoszące się wokół słowa do swoich ust. - Danny, nie wiem, jak mam kochać, nie wiem nawet, co to znaczy, i nie potrafię rozmawiać o takich rzeczach, naprawdę, ale chcę to robić, z tobą.

Mówi bezładnie i krąży po pokoju, a Danny siedzi na kanapie, ze spermą wciąż sączącą się z jego fiuta, patrząc, jak Steve przechodzi zupełne kompletne załamanie nerwowe.  
\- _Babe_.

\- Mój tata odesłał mnie z domu kiedy miałem piętnaście lat i teraz wiem że zrobił to aby mnie chronić jednak to nie sprawia że jest to mniej bolesne a moja mama która nie umarła nigdy nie zrobiła nic poza okłamywaniem mnie i szczerze sądzę że jakaś część mnie jej nienawidzi ale chcę żeby wróciła ponieważ wiem także że ją kocham a moja siostra jest chodzącym chaosem** i chcę ją chwycić i przykuć ją kajdankami gdzieś w swoim domu żeby nigdy więcej nie mogła zniknąć mi z oczu ponieważ się martwię że w końcu da się zabić robiąc coś głupiego...

Danny przełyka ślinę. - Jezu.

\- Więc ty musisz mi powiedzieć, co mam robić - oznajmia Steve, wskazując na niego, i nareszcie zatrzymuje się, patrząc na Danny'ego. - Musisz wydać mi instrukcje. Ponieważ wszystko, co wiem o tobie, to to, że nie możesz odejść. - Milknie, przełykając ślinę, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. - Wszystko, co wiem, to: zostań, Danny.

Danny pochyla się do przodu i łapie Steve'a za rękę. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

\- Wszyscy mnie zostawiają albo umierają, Danny - mówi cicho Steve, spuszczając wzrok. - I nie miałem zamiaru powiedzieć tego wszystkiego.

\- Och, wierzę ci - odpowiada Danny, śmiejąc się łagodnie. Wstaje i wyciąga rękę, żeby ująć Steve'a za podbródek i nakłonić go, by na niego spojrzał. - Potrzebowałeś całego dnia, żeby mi powiedzieć, że dostałeś ataku paniki na pokazie talentów i przestałeś grać na gitarze, możesz mi wierzyć, że wiem, że nie miałeś zamiaru wyrzucić z siebie tej werbalnej biegunki.

\- Boże, to żenujące - mówi Steve, zakrywając twarz i wyrywając się z uścisku Danny'ego. - Po prostu zapomnij, że powiedziałem całą tę kupę bzdur, Danny, to tylko głupota po orgazmie.

\- Nie, to naprawdę nie była głupota - zaprzecza łagodnie Danny, ale pozwala Steve'owi się odsunąć i zostawić między nimi trochę przestrzeni.

Steve pociera oczy, jak zawsze, gdy jest zestresowany. - Boże, czy faktycznie jestem facetem, który zaczyna świrować, kiedy wreszcie dostaje to, czego chce?

Danny śmieje się lekko. - Na to wygląda, tak. - Steve przesuwa dłonią po karku i znowu krąży po pokoju. - Ale na tym właśnie polega dodatkowa zaleta ze spiknięcia się z najlepszym przyjacielem, zgadza się? Bo taki ktoś już wie, w jakim gównie siedzisz.

\- Taa - zgadza się Steve, śmiejąc się krótko i spowalniając swój oddech, jak zawsze, kiedy jakieś śledztwo wprawi go w zbytnie poruszenie. Wdech, raz, dwa, trzy... Wydech, raz, dwa, trzy. - Okej.

Danny wskazuje na siebie palcem. - Pójdę zmienić spodnie, bo chodzi o to, że dopiero co brałem prysznic, a zasychająca plama ze spermy nie jest aż taka wygodna. Jeśli też chcesz się przebrać, zostawiłeś tu parę spodni jakiś czas temu - stwierdza, wycofując się w kierunku sypialni. - Chcesz, żebym ci je przyniósł?

Słysząc to, Steve parska śmiechem brzmiącym jak zaskoczony rechot, któremu towarzyszy ogromny, szeroki uśmiech, a Danny szczerzy się do niego od ucha do ucha, ponieważ wie, że jeśli w czymś jest dobry, to w doprowadzaniu ludzi do śmiechu.  
\- Jesteś taki prostacki.

\- Och, przepraszam bardzo, i to mówi facet, który publicznie molestował mnie przy piętnastu różnych okazjach w ciągu minionego miesiąca, bo był zbyt wielkim zasranym cykorem, żeby powiedzieć 'hej, Danny, chcesz się ruchać?'

\- Hej, ty też jesteś zasranym cykorem - odgryza się Steve, celując w niego palcem. - Ja też nie słyszałem, żebyś powiedział coś takiego!

Ramiona Danny'ego rozkładają się szeroko. - Może kręci mnie podglądactwo. - Steve unosi brew, szczerząc zęby. - Steven, ja nie... Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zamierzam pieprzyć się z tobą w łazience w siedzibie Five O. - Uśmiech Steve staje się jeszcze bardziej lubieżny. - Ani nigdzie w pobliżu Five O!

\- A może po godzinach?

Danny przekrzywia głowę. - No cóż...

Steve celuje w niego palcem. - Wiedziałem, ciebie naprawdę to kręci!

Danny rozstawia kciuk i palec wskazujący na odległość mniej więcej dwóch centymetrów i mówi: - Może odrobinkę. - A potem znika w sypialni.

Zdążył włożyć jedną stopę w nogawkę, kiedy czuje palce Steve'a na swoich biodrach, po czym zostaje bardzo bezceremonialnie popchnięty na łóżko. Obraca się, żeby wrzasnąć, ale krzyk zamiera mu w gardle na widok kompletnie nagiego Steve'a.

\- Wydawało mi się, że byłoby szkoda przebierać się tak szybko w czyste spodnie, jeśli i tak znowu je zapaskudzimy - oznajmia Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Hej, Danny - mówi Danny, gestykulując z rozmachem. - Może nie będziemy się jeszcze przebierać, powinieneś był powiedzieć. Może pobaraszkowalibyśmy jeszcze trochę. A nawet, chciałbym mieć cię przy sobie nagiego. Każde z tych stwierdzeń byłby prawidłowym wyborem. Nikt nie musi wchodzić do mojej sypialni, popychać mnie jak jaskiniowiec i chrząkać na mnie.

Steve szczerzy się w uśmiechu i chrząka, wspinając się na łóżko, sięgając ku t-shirtowi Danny'ego. Podciąga koszulkę w górę i zdejmuje ją z niego, przyszpilając go do łóżka i zawisając nad nim.  
\- Przyznaj się. Lubisz mnie jako jaskiniowca.

Danny marszczy brwi i kręci głową, mimo iż czuje, jak jego członek zaczyna drgać, jakby chciał powiedzieć _'nie jestem jeszcze całkiem gotowy, ale za chwilę dołączę, nie krępujcie się i zacznijcie beze mnie'_.  
\- Wykluczone - odpowiada. - Ani trochę. Jestem dżentelmenem.

\- I erudytą - dodaje Steve, po czym zatrzymuje się tuż przed tym, gdy ma pocałować Danny'ego, a Danny zaciska zęby i wczepia się dłońmi w prześcieradło. - A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy? Ależ byłeś seksowny, udając profesora, rany, jezu... te okulary, ten krawat. Możliwe, że byłem trochę zazdrosny, że to Erikowi przypadła rola podstawionego studenta, w pewnym sensie sam chciałem móc zobaczyć, jak wygłaszasz wykład na temat ekonomii.

\- Krawat - powtarza Danny, podpierając się na łokciach. - Co do... Dowalałeś mi z powodu krawata od pierwszej chwili, kiedy się poznaliśmy!

\- To kwestia kontekstu - odpowiada Steve, wzruszając ramionami, po czym pochyla się i całuje go, tak czule, powolnie i przyjemnie. - Poza tym, wtedy również do pewnego stopnia sądziłem, że twoje krawaty wyglądają seksownie.

\- Dureń - mamrocze Danny i wyciąga ręce, by przyciągnąć Steve'a do siebie, otwierając usta przed utalentowanym językiem Steve'a, i przeklina siebie, że przeżył pięć lat nie znając tego uczucia, ponieważ miał głowę w dupie. - Boże, to naprawdę przyjemne.

\- Jasne, kurwa, że tak - mruczy gardłowo Steve i ten odgłos sprawia, że palce u stóp Danny'ego podkurczają się z pożądania, podczas gdy dłoń Steve'a przesuwa się w dół jego torsu. - Nie wiem, Danny, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, że mówisz mi, jakie to przyjemne. Nie jestem pewien, czy będę w stanie zrobić coś więcej oprócz tego.

Danny śmieje się i wyciąga rękę, by owinąć dłoń wokół fiuta Steve'a. - Wobec tego to jest prawdopodobnie okropny pomysł. - Steve jęczy przeciągle, a Danny patrzy, jak jego usta się otwierają, oczy zamykają, a biodra drgają w rozpaczliwych spazmach. - To fatalny, niedobry, straszny pomysł.

I wtedy dłoń Steve'a zamyka się na fiucie Danny'ego, i nie istnieje żaden logiczny powód, że powinien być gotowy na powtórkę, jednak jakimś cudem jest. To, co zamierzał powiedzieć, by dalej drażnić Steve'a, zamiera mu w gardle, gdy wypuszcza drżący oddech.  
\- Jedynym sposobem, by uczynić to lepszym, jest pomnożenie tego razy dwa.

Tym razem Danny ma możliwość oglądać, jak Steve dochodzi, i nawet gdyby trzymająca go dłoń Steve'a nie była dostatecznie doskonała - aczkolwiek jest - oglądanie go w czasie szczytowania byłoby wystarczające.  
\- To absurdalne - mówi, zachłystując się powietrzem, gdy ledwie sekundy dzielą go od własnego orgazmu, kiedy Steve w końcu wraca do siebie i znowu zaczyna z zapałem przesuwać dłonią po jego fiucie. - Jesteś tak cholernie, absurdalnie doskonały.

A potem zaczyna szczytować i nie może zupełnie nic poradzić na to, jaki jest głośny, to po prostu wyrywa się z niego, jakby od tego umierał, i myśli, że być może jakaś jego część faktycznie umiera w bardzo niewielkim stopniu. Ta część niego, która czuła, że nigdy tego nie doświadczy, że nigdy więcej nie zazna szczęścia, że nigdy nie znajdzie kolejnej osoby, co do której uzna, że mógłby - czy chciałby - spędzić z nią resztę życia. Ta część niego umiera i jest to zdumiewająca ulga.

Steve opada na niego nagle, przygniatając go do łóżka. - Gah - chrząka jak na samym początku.

\- Ty pieprzony małpoludzie, złaź ze mnie, jesteś za ciężki - mówi Danny i kładzie ręce na piersi Steve'a, żeby go odepchnąć, lecz zamiast tego otacza Steve'a ramionami, żeby przytrzymać go blisko siebie.

\- Mówiłem poważnie - odzywa się cicho Steve kilka chwil później, nareszcie staczając się z niego i odwracając się, by obsypać leniwymi pocałunkami szyję Danny'ego i wtulić twarz w jego włosy. - Wprowadź się do mnie.

\- Okej - odpowiada Danny i to miało zabrzmieć sarkastycznie, to miało zabrzmieć jak _'okej ty pomylony człowieku'_ albo _'okej żadnych poważnych rozmów tuż po tym jak mózg wypłynął mi fiutem'_ albo _'okej zamknij się poważnie po prostu się zamknij'_ , lecz zamiast tego brzmi to zupełnie inaczej. Zamiast tego brzmi to jak _'tak, wyjdę za ciebie i będę miał z tobą dwoje i pół dziecka i zamieszkam z tobą w domu z białym płotkiem, zawsze i na zawsze, amen'_. - Czy moglibyśmy może najpierw się zdrzemnąć?

Steve nie odpowiada, ponieważ już zaczął chrapać.

Danny przewraca oczami. - Co za zwierzę.

 

____________________________________

** Przypisy: **

* Prawdziwe Kury Domowe z kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi - [The Real Housewives of...](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Real_Housewives) \- amerykańskie reality show przedstawiające życie zamożnych żon z różnych części Ameryki, m.in. z Nowego Jorku, Atlanty, New Jersey czy Miami, oraz z paru miejsc poza USA. Wygooglałam kilka wersji polskich tytułów tego programu, a w zasadzie jednego z sezonów: „Prawdziwe Kury Domowe z Beverly Hills”; „Prawdziwe Niepracujące Żony z Beverly Hills” i „Żony Beverly Hills” - najbardziej podoba mi się ta ostatnia, ale w treść fika chyba najlepiej wpasowuje się pierwsza, więc to ją wybrałam.

** chodzący chaos - oryg. _hot mess_ \- wybaczcie, ale nie wpadłam na lepszy polski odpowiednik tego angielskiego określenia; w każdym razie chodzi o osobę emocjonalnie/psychicznie niezrównoważoną lub też osobę wiodącą niepoukładany tryb życia (od łagodnego roztrzepania do notorycznego łamania prawa), której wbrew wszystkiemu wiedzie się całkiem nieźle, czy też o osobę, która mimo nieporządnego wyglądu nadal jest uznawana za atrakcyjną.

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ reklama dźwignią handlu, już teraz zapraszam na ficzka z okazji Prima Aprilis, który pojawi się, ofkors, 1. kwietnia (ツ)


End file.
